FIG. 1 shows a sectional view of a cable duct 20 of convention type.
The duct 20 comprises a base 21 which can be easily fixed to the wall of a building and/or to the wall of a switchboard.
The duct 20 also comprises a pair of lateral walls 23 and 24, which comprise a plurality of flexible fins 28 which rise perpendicularly with respect to the base 21 for the entire length of the duct.
The fins 28 are mutually spaced so as to form a plurality of inspection windows along each side of the duct.
In other prior art solutions, the lateral walls 23 and 24 are composed of relatively flexible elements with respect to the base of the duct but without windows or slots.
The duct 20 also comprises a cover 25, removably connected to the walls 23 and 24. For this purpose, the edges of the cover 25 and the lateral walls 23 and 24 are provided with suitable removable coupling means 22 suitable to mutually engage.
When the cable duct is installed, the cover must be removed in order to access its inside.
Currently, this operation is relatively difficult due to the considerable mechanical strength exerted by the coupling means 22 and is made more difficult by the relative flexibility of the lateral walls 23-24 with respect to the base 21, above all in the case in which these walls comprise flexible fins.
Other factors which make removal of the cover relatively complicated are, for example, the considerable length of the duct (which can even extend for several meters) or the fact that the duct is located in positions that are not easy for the operator to reach.
Therefore, to remove the cover, more than one operator and/or the use of work utensils, such as screwdrivers or similar tools, are currently required.
This implies an evident waste of time and labor, with relative increase in the installation or operating costs of the electrical system.
The use of utensils commonly used in installation works can also cause damage to the structure of the duct, above all to the lateral walls or cover.
For the same reasons as those mentioned above, it is also laborious to position the cover 25 in its customary closing position, for example after performing an operation or during installation.
From the above, it is evident that in the civil and industrial installation sector, there is great need for adequate equipment which simplifies the performance of operations to open and close cable duct.